north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kale Seymour
Kalan "Kale" Lance Seymour is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. He was originally portrayed in the first season as what is described by many, as the hottest guy in the school, and is the apple of many girls' eyes. However, he can be completely irresponsible in the decisions he makes, and despite the fact that he may be good-looking, he continually fails all his classes and barely makes it through the year. His parents are devout Mormons and very restricting on him, and he often feels trapped by his parents' beliefs and how they apply to him, and often talks about how much he hates them. He secretly leads a double life, constantly disobeying the rules they put out, and the rules of his religion. His rebellious nature often repels others away from him, such as his girlfriend, Eden Zaffaroni, and at times, he gets caught in the messes he creates. Later on during the first season, his girlfriend commits suicide under mysterious circumstances, thus sending him into a downward spiral of depression, and also thrusting him into a bout of anorexia nervosa. Through this, he is shown to have a very sensitive side to him despite the fact that he seems hard on the outside. He purposely gets himself into a hospital by slashing his wrists, in order to thrust himself away from everyone away from him after he feels that he's hurting them, and returns a changed person, and begins a relationship with Eden again. He is best friends with Brandon Na. He is also good friends with Janie Coleman and Lyle Harris. He is also friends with Kelsey Hoax, Gwen Monroe, Ashley Morrison and is in a relationship, Eden Zaffaroni. He was in a relationship with Hillary Janeway before she killed herself. He is portrayed by Dalton Gray. Character History Season 1 In Right Through You, Kale is first seen having a sleepover at Janie's house with Eden and Janie singing karaoke to Last Friday Night by Katy Perry. Kale is really bored at the sleepover, but thinks about how much he loves Eden as his girlfriend, wonders why Brandon couldn't come over and kisses his girlfriend to sleep. He wakes up the next day late for his church service at church with his parents, and rushes off, attempting to run all the way there, unknowingly in his boxers. He runs towards his neighbourhood, being ridiculed by onlookers, but reaches there in time, and Brandon, already inside the house, distracts his parents to bring them to the living room so he could sneak in and rush up to get ready to leave. Later, Kale is shown to dislike his parents completely, and as he runs off for his Sunday school, they look on in worry, about how rebellious he is becoming. At class, Kale meets Hillary Janeway, a girl in the class who seems to be very interested in him, and after conversing about themselves for a while, they go to the nearby burger joint so Kale can go out with her, and assumes Eden, his then current girlfriend, would be all right with the whole idea, but never asked her for himself. His mother then texts that his aunt is sick, and they will be leaving the house for the night. Kale at first, uses the opportunity to study with Eden, but Hillary brings up the idea that he could have a party at his house, and after some coercing, he reluctantly agrees with her. During his party, his house is trashed and he is thanked by many for starting the party. Eden arrives, after finding about it through rumors, and they have a vicious argument, ending in Eden stomping off. Kale, later, high on marijuana, kisses Hillary, and passes out. He wakes up, and in the nick of time, mere hours before his parents arrive. A note is beside him, written by Hillary, talking about how she wants to see where their kiss goes next time. His friend Janie, protests that they both clean up the house, and also tells him that while he blacked out, he tried to make Eden have sex with him through text message, inevitably grossing her out. He admits he owes people too many things, but Janie advises that he try to fix what he can, and they both go to clean up his house while he reflects on how he saw a different side to Eden, and couldn't wait to see Hillary again. In All Is Full Of Love, it shows how Kale has taken his new girlfriend, Hillary, to the first Northcreek Dance, and seems to have completely forgotten about Eden. He is impressed by how high-end Hillary's neighbourhood is, and as he reaches her house, they meet and romantically walk off into the distance. He is later seen dancing and sliding through the halls, fooling around with Hillary, until he catches sight of Eden, whom he avoids. They are shown to be having a wonderful time at the dance later on, but Hillary has a panic attack when Kale calls her "Hill" and she runs off into the distance, to which he gives chase, worrying about her. He seems to doubt that he even knew her properly at all. Kale realizes he still has his purse, and rummages through it to find her phone, and sees photos of her with an ex. He then suspects she is two-timing and goes to confront her. As Kale begins a full-on confrontation, he is interrupted by Hillary, who is eager on taking him to a place where she goes when she's down. She takes him to a club called the Northern Mile, and he meets a girl named Ashley. Hillary introduces him to the place, but tells him it's not where the party is even at. Then, after heavy drinking, he is with Hillary and Ashley at an indoor swimming pool at the club, and Hillary reveals to Kale that Ashley is a lesbian. She then dives into the pool, and he joins her. Too drunk to realize she is drowning, Kale saves Hillary's life by pulling her out of the water, despite the fact that his senses were dulled because he was drunk. Hillary then brings up the idea of going to Ashley's apartment, and Kale being the person who just went with whatever was more wild, agreed to go with her and Ashley. At Ashley's apartment, they agree to play beer pong, and in doing so, all of them get even more drunk, even causing Hillary to pass out on Ashley's shoulder. He suggests they play truth or dare and Ashley then suggests that rather than an old-fashioned truth or dare game, they would make it an all out dare, and the beer bottle spins into Kale first, who is dared by Ashley to strip. Kale is already drunk out of his mind and has no idea what he is saying, probably blacked out and he ends up daring Ashley to kiss Hillary. They end up kissing for a while, but Hillary vomits all over the floor, and falls unconscious on the floor with a thud, and Ashley yells at him to call an ambulance. Hillary is diagnosed with alcohol poisoning and has to have her stomach pumped. Kale later reflects on how much damage he has caused to everyone around him with his irresponsibility and carefree attitude, and apologizes to her while she is on the hospital bed. In Without You, Kale seems repentant that he broke Eden's heart, realizing the consequences of his actions after what he deems is his fault for landing Hillary in the hospital. He shows up at Eden's house in the middle of the night, eager on apologizing to her and keen on wondering why she has been acting out of character, but it leads to no avail as she refuses to listen to him. Eden screams for him to leave, and he hastily does so, ending up falling off the ledge. Kale is later seen at a table in the cafeteria with Janie and their group of friends, as Janie tries to eradicate any tensions between the group, especially between Eden and him. Kale makes a joke, and Eden punches him, pushing him off his balance, but Brandon catches him just in time. In [[Tell Me What To Do|'Tell Me What To Do']], he notices that Brandon is eyeing the new student, Gwen. He is later seen throwing playful insults at Gwen with Brandon after she threw up on stage. In [[Makeshift Chemistry|'Makeshift Chemistry']], Kale congratulates Brandon on winning the title of captain of the Northcreek Falcons Football Team. He later runs up to Brandon, who is lining up to buy tickets for the play and pleads with him to buy tickets for him and Hillary because the line is really long. They then begin to have a conversation about Junior's Night and how his relationship with Hillary is going. Kale then suggests Brandon should ask out Gwen. Kale is later seen in a call with Brandon, asking him how his date with Gwen went, and calls Gwen a "prude princess". In [[It's The End Of The World As We Know It|'It's The End Of The World As We Know It']], Kale is on the bus with Hillary on the way Junior's Night, and they have a conversation about music, mostly on the one Hillary is listening to. He then learns that her favorite song is "Sunflower" by the indie band Low. They then both exchange "I love you"s. Kale later appears when Brandon presents psilocybin mushrooms to Gwen, and he chimes in, presumably wanting some. Later on, he eats a few along with Gwen. As a result of eating the shrooms, he begins to trip, and sees a meteor falling out of the sky. He runs off but is later found in a lodge nearby, still tripping on shrooms, cowering in fear. He is later seen after everyone is at the lodge, screaming at Hillary, insulting her as well, still tripping on shrooms. Hillary is hurt, and runs off crying. This is his last scene with Hillary. He wakes up the next day, walking to the bus from the lodge to go back to school, and he has no memories of the incident the previous night. He later realizes what he had done after receiving information from Brandon, and says he has to apologize to Hillary. In Be Good Or Be Gone, Kale is first seen in class, looking sadly outside the window, and he is interrupted by Miss Banning, who alerts him to stay awake for the lesson. It is revealed Hillary and him have had no contact for two weeks and he is very depressed about it. In the cafeteria, a girl accidentally spill hot chocolate, scalding him and infuriating him. At home, Kale tries to ask his father for money to buy a gift for Hillary, hoping to receive her forgiveness. It is revealed he had saved up, and only needed fifty dollars to buy Hillary a ring, showing that he wanted to propose to her. He later gets ready and goes to his Sunday School, and Ms Williams, the teacher ends up late, as she announces that the daughter of one of the priest has died. Kale is visibly shocked when he realizes the person she is referring to is Hillary. He panics, and runs down the stairs, in disbelief of what he has heard, and he punches a guy in the nose after the person laughed at how nervous Kale was. Kale later shows up for Hillary's funeral service, where Ashley, performs "Not About Angels" by Birdy for the funeral service, as she claims it is Hillary's favorite song. Kale, argues that it isn't, rousing everyone's attention and causing a ruckus. He is later escorted out of the venue along with Ashley, but they later manage to get back in. He stays all the way until Hillary's casket is lifted out of the venue, where Hillary's father passes him a letter - Hillary's final letter to the world. In exchange, Kale gives him the ring he planned to use to propose to Hillary, and tells her father to pawn it. Her father asks him if he is Kalan, and Kale replies "Yes". He later shares a bonding moment with his parents, and reads the letter. In [[Open Your Eyes|'Open Your Eyes']], Kale returns from a two week absence from school, granted by Mr Wolfe in the event of Hillary's death. Eden reveals to him that he called her at 3am the night before, which he doesn't recall, but he insists he does not remember. His group of friends begin to ask him if he is okay, which he is annoyed by, and storms off, telling them to stop worrying about him. In the episode, Kale is next seen typing furiously on the keyboard in one of the media rooms, and is revealed to be scrolling on Hillary's Facebook page. Janie and Gwen are worried about him, and he again reiterates that he is in fact, all right. He is confronted by Eden once more the next day, who asks again whether he called her last night, and he says he hadn't. Eden then tells him stop whatever he's doing. Again, a few friends of his make it look like he needs help, which Kale takes great offence to, and to prove them wrong, he goes over to a table in the cafeteria and asks a girl out. The girl is later revealed to be Estelle Hart - a girl Kale assumes is in the 10th grade. Brandon and him have an argument over the phone again, and in a fit of rage, Kale throws any piece of memorabilia he has that reminds him of Hillary into the trash, and takes her letter to him, and brings it with him, as he goes to her grave at Benton Cemetery. He screams at her gravestone while kneeling down in tears, unable to even say her name. In Sticks And Bricks, Kale is with his girlfriend, Estelle, on the couch, as she tells him about her fight with Robyn Winters. Kale asks if she is okay after the fight, and she assures him she has no concussion and remarks how people at the school are nuts, saying she wished she didn't have her father enroll her at the school. He says he would have never met the sweetest girl ever if she had done that, and kisses her passionately. Estelle asks him why he's still obsessed with his dead ex-girlfriend, to which Kale replies that he needs closure, and Estelle wouldn't understand because she was in grade 10. She corrects him that she's in grade 9, shocking him because he assumed differently, saying she looks a lot older than she should. They then continue the conversation, where Estelle offers to tag along and help him out to find closure, and he declines. His mother comes into the room, remarking that he looks very skinny, and asks if he has eaten his dinner. He lies that he hasn't. Sometime later on, Kale takes Estelle out to a restaurant, where she's chattering about something, and he isn't paying attention. He is found to be constantly thinking about his girlfriend's suicide since it happened. Estelle asks when he's going to eat his meal, and instead of eating it, he cuts it up into smaller pieces. He tries to get himself invested into the conversation, but fails. He tries to eat his food again, but ends up gagging and spitting it out. He is next seen at home, unable to study because of Hillary plaguing his mind, and goes to get a glass of water to calm his nerves. His mother walks up to him, and reveals her worries about him, and he shuts her off, replying that he is better than he ever was. The day after, Kale calls Eden, and demands she help him out and to dig up information on Hillary so he can get some closure. He backs her into a corner in the call, and she ends up agreeing. Later on, in his parents' car, Kale is on the way with Eden to Oakton Community College, to visit Oscar Strachan, Hillary's ex-boyfriend. His mom calls him while he's on the highway, and and he has an argument with her, but he hangs up before it gets too tense. Eden then berates him for treating his parents so disrespectfully, and it turns into a quarrel between the two. Kale stops the car, and Eden remarks that he looks very pale, and offers to drive for him, while he sleeps in the back seat. Kale wakes up, and they have reached their desired destination. They meet Oscar, who without any hint of reluctance, spills everything he knows about Hillary. Kale is distraught, and runs out, bringing Eden home as Oscar tries to chase after him, but to no avail. Kale then wakes up in a hospital, where a nurse tells him that everything will be all right. In''' Forever Like That, Kale goes to GiGi's office because his parents put him in mandatory counselling sessions with her. GiGi seems to be very laid-back about the situation, while Kale doesn't say much and remains adamant. After a few minutes of meaningless conversations, she begins to slowly shift onto the topic of his dead girlfriend. Not wanting to hear it, he gets up to leave. In '''We Own The Sky, Season 2 In All Of The People, Trivia * Centric episodes of his include Right Through You, All Is Full Of Love, Be Good Or Be Gone, Open Your Eyes,' Sticks And Bricks',' Forever Like That', Where I End And You Begin, When I Was Your Man, The Man Who Sold The World, Wonderwall, and Let It Be. * He is the first person to experience the death of a significant other. That significant other being Hillary Janeway. ** He had planned to propose to her had she not died, as in Be Good Or Be Gone, he had saved up his money and bought her a ring. * He at first did not have a closer relationship with either of his parents, up until [[Be Good Or Be Gone|'Be Good Or Be Gone']]. * He had the most amount of plots in the first block of Season 1. * He is a Mormon, but does not seem to follow the beliefs of his religion. * He is the first character to have an eating disorder, and suffers from anorexia nervosa. * He watches The Food Network. Relationships * Eden Zaffaroni ' ** Ship Name: '''K'ale and Eden (Keden)' *** First Relationship: **** Start Up: Prior to 'Right Through You (102) **** Break Up: 'Right Through You '(102) ***** Reason: Kale fell for another girl. *** Second Relationship: *** Start Up: '''We Own The Sky (121) * Hillary Janeway ** Ship Name: Kal'''e and Hil'''lary (Kallary) *** Start Up: Right Through You (102) *** Break Up: Be Good Or Be Gone '(110) **** Reason: Hillary committed suicide. * 'Estelle Hart ** Ship Name: Est'elle and K'ale (Estale) *** Start Up: Open Your Eyes '(113) *** Break Up: 'We Own The Sky '(121) **** Reason: Estelle felt neglected in the relationship and broke up with him. Quotes * (To Eden): “Uhhhh..... what time is it, Eden?” '(First Line) Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students